<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Gift by dreamerofrealities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501047">New Year's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerofrealities/pseuds/dreamerofrealities'>dreamerofrealities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mothers' Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mention of Trust Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Kya II, Parent-Child Relationship, Personal Growth, not really angsty though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerofrealities/pseuds/dreamerofrealities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having lived with Kya and Lin for a year and a half, Thi finds herself viewing the two women as more than just role models and gathers up the courage to ask each woman the big question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kya II/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mothers' Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all, this oneshot is a part of my series, "Mother's Love", and this is listed as part 2 of the series, so I highly recommend reading part 1 first since it provides a bit of backstory behind all three characters' emotions and thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thi felt anxious as she paced back and forth from her room to the top of the stairs, checking for the fifth time to see if Kya was still sitting at the edge of the kitchen island. Kya was still, as expected, reading over a medical report with her back to the stairs; Thi was barely able to see her from the top of the stairs, but felt an unknown sense of relief seeing Kya still seated where she was after four previous checks. She wanted to talk to Kya and Lin sometime after lunch, since both parents went their separate ways to do work before dinner time. Taking in the woman’s relaxed posture against the back of the chair, she decided that it would be now or never. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inhaling a deep breath, Thi gathered up her confidence, and walked down the stairs while sliding her hand along the railing. Making her way towards the kitchen, the young teen stopped just at the entrance and softly called out to Kya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya? Do you- um… Can I talk to you about something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya had noticed something off with her girl’s aura for the past week, but chose to remain her distance, allowing Thi to filter through her thoughts and come to her or Lin if the girl needed someone to talk with. Usually, the girl's aura either shifted between a peaceful light blue or light blue with a vibrant hue of playful green, but recently her aura had slowly started fading into a stormy grey color. She was moodier, and looked like something on her mind was constantly bothering her. More often, her aura shifted to a faint pink whenever she was around Lin or both of them, and would disappear as quickly as it appeared, confusing the woman. Briefing the issue with Lin one night after Thi had gone to bed, they had both come to the conclusion that they would wait for Thi to come to them when she was ready, but would keep an eye on the girl and check in with her more often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All they had to do was wait for her to approach them as she usually did, and this time was no different. Turning towards Thi’s voice, Kya nodded her over, saying, “Sure sweetie. What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thi dragged her feet all the way over to the seat right next to Kya, seemingly moving in slow motion. She avoided eye contact, instead opting to pick at the skin on her nails, then bringing her right hand up to her mouth to bite her nails, making Kya gently grasp the girl’s wrist and pull it down to the countertop. Placing her left hand over Thi’s right, Kya prompted again, “What’s on your mind sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thi, looking much younger than sixteen in her oversized faded red pro-bending practice shirt and black shorts, chewed nervously on her bottom lip. She was having difficulty voicing her pre-planned thoughts and felt thankful that Kya was so patient with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she had been planning on this for months, Thi still stuttered out, “I uh… I’ve been thinking about this for a couple of months now. About you- you and Lin I mean. A-and I’m really grateful for how patient you guys are with me and how good both of your guys’ food tastes whenever you guys cook and how you guys are always there for me even when I mess up a lot and how you guys let me come lay with you guys at night and how you guys always hold me accountable for my actions and punish me for them even though I don’t like it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooooooh my spiriiiiits,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thi thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m straight up rambling now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Kya brought her hand to Thi’s back and rubbed slow circles up and down soothingly. “It’s alright sweetie, take your time.”, the healer prompted, “Take another moment to gather your thoughts if you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya turned back to her medical report, knowing that the tan-skinned teenager hated having eyes on her when she was thinking. As stressful as both of their jobs were, Kya was thankful that both her’s and Lin’s experience taught them when to prod for more or when to stand back and wait, whether it was examining a patient or questioning a perp. It was greatly beneficial when it came to Thi, who was rather sensitive on the inside, despite trying to maintain a hard exterior shell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning wryly, Kya thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This girl takes after Lin a lot more than they both realize.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready now Kya.”, Thi said with a bit more confidence. Kya set her papers next to her on the island and turned to give Thi her full attention. Still working on maintaining eye-contact, Thi awkwardly looked away before seemingly making up her mind about something and looking back up at Kya. This time, Thi spoke up and kept it short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I’ve been thinking about this for a while. About you and Lin I mean. And uhhh I was wondering if it’s okay if I call you... Mama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sixteen-year old’s voice trailed off into a question as she looked away from Kya’s eyes down to the details of the marble countertop. A few moments went by before Kya cupped the girl’s chin and made sure they had eye contact before saying, “It is </span>
  <b>more than okay</b>
  <span> that you want to call me ‘Mama.’ ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya could hear her voice cracking and felt a loving warmth spread throughout her body, first starting at her heart. She couldn’t believe herself for not having noticed earlier. This aura she felt herself shifting to now was the aura that Thi had been showing signs of more and more often. The only difference was that now, that pink aura had materialized into a solid, vivid rose pink. Her girl’s aura was no longer flickering or chasing itself away like it had done in the past because now she had opened her heart to Kya. She had bared her deepest and most powerful feeling with Kya, and though it came like a rogue wave at sea, she was prepared to accept Thi’s reward of love with open arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never had Kya thought she and Lin would end up raising a kid- much less a teenager- and were content with being just the two of them for a while, but everything had changed when Kya witnessed Thi and her probending teammates running away from a local vendor with three steaming hot bánh bao’s in their hands on her way home from the hospital that one fateful autumn night. She had brought Thi home, and from then on, the tan-skinned, jade green-eyed teenager had managed to dig a deeper and deeper whole in both parents’ hearts. Their continual journey with Thi in their lives was long and arduous, yet they still thanked </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bố Đại for blessing them with such a fortune.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thi”, Kya said with her eyes glistening, “Thank you for entrusting me with your feelings, sweetie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya’s reaction made the teenager tear up and lean her forehead onto the healer’s left shoulder. She tried to sniffle discreetly and chewed on her bottom lip as Kya brought both arms around her back and rubbed up and down in a soothing motion. Thi felt so grateful for both of her self-chosen parents. Always knowing what to do, what to say, how to best guide Thi to finding the solution of a seemingly impossible situation. She was so grateful for the fact that she now had such a strong support system around her. Her teammates were still there for her, and so was she. Her newly extended family that had basically also adopted her whom she was starting to get used to was also a massive plus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her </span>
  <b>parents</b>
  <span> were so understanding of how touch-starved she was as a child. So understanding of how much she loved simply being near them. So understanding of her most complicated thoughts and feelings. She loved and basked in it, but found herself feeling guilty at the thought of being so reliant on their love and approval. Braving herself to ask another question, Thi wiped her eyes on Kya’s shirt and shifted her head up to look into the water bender’s kind eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M-Mama?", Thi tentatively asked, worrying about the answer she would get, "Do you think I act too childish around you and Lin? Is it weird?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully speaking, Thi already knew the answer was going to be yes. Ever since she had earned a spanking back in spring, and even before then if she was willing to admit it, Thi had wanted to be closer with them. After her spanking, she began opting to sit with them on the couch to watch TV or on their laps when she was feeling extra clingy. Sometimes she would even crawl into their bed while they were watching TV or reading and lay with them just because she wanted to be close with them. She felt so thankful that they allowed it. Aside from being physically closer, she could feel herself growing emotionally closer with them too. She would go on hikes with Kya or help Lin whenever she was tinkering with something in the garage in her free time. During the weekdays she would ramble on and on about what was going on at school during dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya pondered for a moment, not knowing what to really say. When she thought about it, she had never heard of other kids around Thi’s age sitting on their parents’ laps, or laying with them in bed, or even just hugging their parents anymore. The kids she interacted with at the hospital who were about Thi’s age had never been seen acting like that, but then again, she never really stayed long when they wanted to have a moment with their parents. Recalling back to when she was Thi’s age, Kya was certainly close with her mother emotionally, but she hadn’t craved the physical affection that Thi missed out on as a young child because she had always had a strong support system. She always loved it whenever her parents gave her hugs or were just interested in her interests, and she knew Bumi and Tenzin loved their attention too. Thi’s case was special in its own sense, and so be it if she craved the affection she never got as a child. If she wanted to be close with them, neither Kya nor Lin would ever deny her of such a right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I think… that you’re craving the affection you never received when you were younger and that you’re taking full advantage of the opportunities you have now to be close with people you trust. I think that you being comfortable enough with us to want to sit with us and lay with us took a great deal of courage out of you and probably still does, right?”, Kya questioned. She continued on at seeing Thi slowly shake her head, “I'm speaking for both Lin and I when I say this, but in my opinion, I think it's perfectly fine that you seek out comfort from us and want to be near us. We want to know what you’re thinking and feeling because we love hearing your thoughts, no matter how wild you and I both know they are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya jokingly raised her eyebrow towards the girl, and Thi erupted in laughter. Oh, how her heart swelled with love at seeing her girl laugh so freely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking up again, she said, “There’s nothing wrong with seeking comfort from us, alright? Whatever’s going on in your life or whatever we’re doing, Lin and I will never deny you comfort. Got it?” Seeing her girl nod, Kya gave her another hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then, Thi also remembered that with the constant amount of love she was receiving, there was also a constant line of communication between Kya and Lin, and Thi honestly couldn’t fathom how they worked that out since Lin was mostly always serious and kept to herself. The teenager was getting closer and closer with them at home, meaning they had less time to themselves, yet they still managed to talk to each other, and news travelled between them faster than what she’d heard of the late Azula’s lightning bending speed. Suddenly, she panicked. She didn’t want Lin to know that she’d asked Kya if she could call the woman “Mama” and that she wanted to call Lin “Mommy.” It seemed incredibly daunting, but she wanted to be the one to brave through it herself. She asked the woman another question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama? I know you and Lin spill like... everything to each other, but can you wait until after I ask to call her… you know… ‘Mommy?’ I’m planning on asking her later and I want to be the one to tell her and... I want to know what her real reaction would be to me asking to call her that. I don’t want to force her into anything, you know? You can’t tell her yet. Please!”, Thi requested, shooting up from Kya’s shoulder this time, and erring on the side of begging. Her face was pinched with worry, brows knitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I won’t tell her anything sweetheart. I wasn’t planning to anyways, since this IS a big decision on your part that would be best fit for you to make.  It makes way more sense anyways that you ask her when you're ready. And try not to overthink this too much okay? I have a very strong feeling that things will go much better than you expect them to.”, Kya placated. Her heart was swelling with love at the new title she had just been granted. The love and trust that had gradually been given to her over the past few months felt all the more meaningful now that her daughter had rewarded her with confirmation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thi’s shoulders visibly relaxed as she gave Kya a small smile, saying, “Thanks Mama. I think I’m gonna try and calm down a little before I go ask Lin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya returned the girl’s smile and ran her hands up and down the length of Thi’s toned arms, replying with, “Take as much time as you need sweetie, you’ll be fine. I’m going to start preparing for dinner in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Thi nodded and wordlessly slid down from the counter stool, giving Kya yet another hug and accepting a kiss on her forehead before heading towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got this bruh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Just ask her like how you asked Mama. It can’t be that hard. You were perfectly fine with her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted and she froze when she heard Lin’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could feel you pacing back and forth in front of the door for the past half hour kiddo. You're going to make an indent in the floor if you keep it up any longer.", Lin joked as she opened the study door to see her girl standing frozen to the right of the door, "Do you need to talk to me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the click of the door opening, Thi internally panicked. Lin seemed as though she knew what the girl was going to ask, but calmed down slightly, remembering that Kya had promised she wouldn’t say anything, and that Kya hadn’t even been on the second floor since early that morning. Thi had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed how long she'd been pacing outside the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m okay…”, the girl whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? I’m always willing to talk if you need to, alright?”, Lin reminded. Seeing her girl nod, she slowly closed the door again. Just seconds after, right as she was about to turn around, Lin heard a small knock on the door. She opened the door again with the speed of a lightning bender, seeing the girl standing there with her weight on one foot, her hands fidgeting and moving around in circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at Lin with her mouth gaping like a fish out of water with her shoulders hunched over a little, the teenager took a moment to get her bearings. She straightened up and put her hands at her sides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's now or never</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping down the anxious feelings and pushing through her discomfort, Thi finally spoke up. Rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the junction between Lin's eyebrows, she forced out, "A-Actually… Is it okay if I talk to you about something Lin? You're not busy right now are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Come on in, kid.”, Lin responded. She opened the door wider and moved out of the way for Thi to step through the doorway. Sitting down on one end of the forest green settee and leaning back, Lin was surprised to see that the girl had chosen to sit on the far end, rather than right next to her as she usually did. Taking in the girl’s demeanor, her face portrayed nervousness, with her back curving to form the letter “c”. Her left hand drummed on the thigh of her leg she had folded and was sitting on, with her right hand’s thumb picking at her pointer finger’s nail; her free left leg was tapping a rhythm onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like Kya, Lin had known something was up with her girl. Being the Chief of Police with two decades of experience under her belt proved to be somewhat helpful, as she picked up on the subtle change in Thi’s demeanor. While Lin knew that Kya and she weren’t comedians, Thi would usually always respond happily to their stories and laugh at their jokes whenever they said something. She usually clung to every single one of their words reverently, but this time, she seemed disengaged from their conversations, seemingly in her own world. Her forehead had been slightly crinkled up in thought, eyes glazed over. For the past week, she had quietly crawled into their bed before they went to sleep instead of jumping onto them like she had been doing for the past few months. When questioned if anything was going on at school, the teenager denied, and they left her alone about it since her grades had been doing well. She and Kya discussed between themselves after Thi had gone back to her room to go to bed, and they agreed upon leaving whatever was going on in Thi’s mind alone unless she came to either of them to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin patiently waited for Thi to gather up her thoughts, giving the teenaged girl her undivided attention. Thi coming in was a welcome interruption to Lin’s work, which was only routine paperwork so she could get her mind off of the question she and Kya wanted to ask the girl today. It was time to take a break anyways and she always enjoyed her one on one time with Thi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So ummm… recently I’ve been thinking... I mean a lot... No I mean like… It’s just-”, Thi stuttered out, beginning to mumble. Kya had reassured her that their conversation would most likely go well, and Lin had even waited for her as she was mustering up her confidence. Why was she still feeling like a tightly coiled grenade of tension waiting to detonate? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin noticed the girl’s nervousness and helped guide her to a calmer state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright kid. Deep breaths. Do you need another moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thi shook her head, declining Lin’s offer. She wanted an answer as quickly as possible, regardless of whether it would break her heart for the rest of her life or make the rest of her life infinitely better. Taking a few more deep breaths she spoke up again, this time with more determination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ve uh.. I’ve been thinking for a while about this and uh… I really like you and M-Kya, and you guys have always been there to help me through every issue I’ve had so far and I’m really thankful for that…”, Thi rambled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was nervous. More than nervous. The closer and closer she got to unveiling her true question, the more she unintentionally rambled on. Asking Kya hadn’t been this hard. Maybe it was because of the rocky start she and Lin had gotten off on a year and a half ago. Things were obviously better now, and Thi looked up to both Kya and Lin as role models, but deep down, she worried that Lin would no longer want her one day if she made too many mistakes. How could the Police Chief, who was so tough on crime and an adamant justice seeker, be so accepting of her mistakes? It was a lingering fear she’d had stemming from their first argument a couple of days after Thi had first come into their home; however, deep down the teenager also knew that both Lin and Kya cared deeply for her, evident from her time with them throughout the past year and a half. All she could do right now was hope Lin would accept the ever-growing vulnerable feeling of love she was extending to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess what I’m trying to say… or ask is… If it’s okay with you, can I call you… Mommy?”, she looked down at her lap again and was picking at her fingers, and the last part of her question had come out mumbled, but Lin heard it as clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feelings Lin felt were almost unexplainable. Waves upon waves of love for the girl sitting on the far end of the settee were crashing over her, drowning her; they were welcome though. They sucked her to an even deeper level of love for Thi. Lin was so close to shedding tears. This girl who had entered her and Kya’s home almost two years ago was truly her daughter in all but blood and paper. Mustering up the energy she had, Lin patted the spot right next to her, ushering the teenaged girl closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Thi had scooted next to her, Lin hooked an arm around the girl’s shoulders and lovingly looked into the girl’s eyes as she said, “Of course you can call me Mommy. I am </span>
  <b>honored</b>
  <span> that you trust me enough to want to call me as such.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was all Thi had hoped for and it had turned out far more superior. Having Kya and Lin’s approval in such an intimate way swelled her heart with love. Her eyes welled, and the first tear dripped onto her right cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You’re sure?”, she asked timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin gently placed her hand on the back of Thi’s head and pushed their foreheads together, making sure she had the girl’s full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely kiddo. I love that you feel comfortable enough to call me ‘mommy.’ Were you nervous about asking me? Is that why you’ve seemed so anxious these past few weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffling, Thi responded, “Yeah… I was worried you were going to say get mad or… say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would have never happened kid. I’m proud of you for being so brave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling overwhelmed with happiness, Thi shifted to wrap her arms around Lin’s midsection and laid her head on the woman’s shoulder as she shed joyful tears. Lin silently rubbed her back up and down until she felt Thi calm down and lift her head to look at her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin? No. I mean Mommy? I uh… before I asked to call you that, I actually asked M-Kya if I could call her ‘mama.’ “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said I could and that she was happy. Basically what you said but in her voice.”, Thi responded as Lin grinned at the girl’s statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, that’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you busy right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that Thi was wondering whether she should leave or not, Lin provided an honest reply. She knew that the girl she considered her daughter wanted to be close to her, and if Lin was being truthful to herself, she wanted that too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No kiddo, I’m not busy. If you want to stay here you can go ahead and do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reassured by Lin’s words, Thi leaned down and laid her head on Lin’s shoulder again while Lin rubbed her back for the second time, both falling into a pleasant silence. After fifteen minutes of peaceful silence, a knock sounded at the wooden door. Kya peaked her head in and smiled at the beautiful sight that greeted her. She would’ve taken a picture of this had it not been nearing dinner time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There they are. My two wonderful ladies”, Kya said, “It’s almost dinner time. Will you guys help me set the table?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we having today babe?”, questioned Lin. She was grateful to see her wife and loved that they now both shared the honor of being called Thi’s mothers. This would make their question later so much easier to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today,” Kya grinned. She stretched out the “today” before continuing, “We will be having phở áp chảo, and if I’m correct, I believe that is two of my favorite girls’ meal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! I love it when you make that, Mama!”, Thi excitedly exclaimed as her head shot up from Lin’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I would say that phở áp chảo is only my second favorite meal. It falls way behind that beautiful woman standing right there in the doorway.” Lin stated, brows wiggling and eyes twinkly. She had a smirk plastered on her face and winked before Kya snorted and let a deep, hearty laugh escape her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thi wrenched her head towards Lin and exclaimed with a scrunched up expression, “EWWW! Get a room, you guys! Gross!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Go set the table for your Mama. I’ll be down in a few minutes”, Lin replied with a chuckle of her own. She watched her daughter stand up, walk over to Kya and give her a smile, wrapping her arms around Kya for a hug. Kya gave her a kiss on the forehead and they whispered something to each other that she couldn’t hear before Thi made her way down the stairs and Kya towards Lin on the couch. Kya perched herself on Lin’s lap and leaned in for a passionate kiss that conveyed her deep-rooted love for the woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she gently queried, “I’m guessing Thi’s already asked you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Spirits, I never would’ve expected that she’d ask. Honestly Kya, I- I feel so… honored that she chose to call us that.”, Lin admitted, biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling. The combination of bliss and understanding that came to her when Thi asked almost felt overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I feel the same way too.” Kya gave Lin another peck on the lips. The weight of Thi’s choice was felt by both women, as the girl went from having an absent mother, a verbally abusive father, two pre-bending teammates, and two mother-figures, to two mothers, two pro-bending teammates, and a giant network of support. They knew that Thi still held sentiment towards her mother and father, and that her decision to call Kya and Lin “Mama” and “Mommy” was the hardest she’d had to make by far. Pride welled within them at seeing the emotional growth Thi had displayed over her year and a half with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think she’ll accept what we ask her later?”, Lin whispered, hoping with all her heart that Thi would say yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so babe. I hope so.”, replied Kya, feeling the same sense of anxiety as Lin. Kissing Lin one more time, she gently gave her wife’s shoulders a squeeze before standing up and saying, “I’ll give you a moment okay? See you down there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only after Kya shut the study door behind her did Lin lean forward, elbows resting on her thighs with a hand on her forehead, and let the tears she had been withholding flow. With pursed lips, the first teardrop fell from her right eye onto the patterned rug that complimented the settee. Two loved ones now waited for her in a home that was once just a shell. Two loved ones now wholeheartedly placed their trust in Lin. Two loved ones now carried a piece of her heart in them wherever they went. Rather than feeling overcome with uneasiness, Lin felt the opposite. She felt warmly encompassed by the love and trust both Kya and Thi had for her. Trying to regulate her breathing, Lin moved her hand from her forehead down to her eyes, wiping them of any tears. She still had dinner to eat with her family. Rising from her seat, Lin took a moment to stretch her aching muscles that had been dormant from remaining in the same position for too long. Making her way out of her study, the metal bender could hear her teenager talking to Kya downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That girl will be the reason why my ears stop working in 20 years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head with a scoff as her lips curled up, thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t have this life any other way even if I was granted the choice to change it. I really am so fortunate for those two in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, will you pass me the soy sauce? ...Please?”, Thi asked. Getting an expectant look from both of them, she remembered her manners and added “please” with a crooked smile. Instead of using the soy sauce she’d asked for when passed to her, she opted to place it next to her, making Kya and Lin crook their brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy, will you pass me the soda please?”, the teenager questioned again, “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was getting weird. Thi had placed the things she asked for next to her rather than using the soy sauce or taking a sip of the soda. Both Kya and Lin shot each other a quizzical glance before Kya spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie, aren’t you going to use those?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, well… Not really.”, she replied. Now that the angst and nervousness she felt earlier had been washed away, Thi was in a jubilant mood- smiling more and enthusiastically shoving her favorite meal in her mouth. A giggle escaped from the girl’s mouth as she revealed why she hadn’t used what she had asked for, “I just like the feeling of calling you guys that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women’s mouths curled up fondly. Their hearts swelled for the umpteenth time that day at Thi’s honesty. Adoringly, Kya responded, “I can assure you that your Mommy and I will never tire of hearing that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin chuckled and shook her head, “I bet you’ll be the one who gets tired of calling us ‘Mommy and Mama’. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s not true!”, Thi exclaimed with a flush creeping up her neck. She once again felt reassured that her parents also enjoyed hearing her call them “Mommy and Mama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three dissolved into a fit of laughter, basking in each other’s company and happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya set her book down and turned towards her wife. After dinner, everyone had cleaned up and headed upstairs to get ready for bed, opting to turn in early that night. Thi was taking a shower in the restroom down the hall while she and Lin settled down for some light reading in bed. The mood had lightened exponentially after Kya and Lin had reassured her they were appreciative of their new titles, and were now waiting for her to barrel into their room as she routinely did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think she’ll agree to let us adopt her?”, Kya asked in fret. Both parents had been planning on asking Thi the big question today, and were blown away by the big question Thi had for each of them earlier. Knowing that Thi was comfortable enough to call them “Mama” and “Mommy” slightly eased their spirits, but nothing would be set in stone until they had their girl’s approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so Kya. I really do. The only thing we can do to find out is ask her.”, Lin responded with veiled uncertainty, “And speak of the devil, I feel a certain someone heading to our room right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right Lin finished her sentence, Thi leaped through the doorway with the grace of an airbender before landing with a massive thud. She stood in a bear stance with her arms up, and fingers curled, resembling bear claws. Her eyes twinkled playfully as her lips split into a wide, toothy grin, before she exclaimed, “HEEEEEY MAMAS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women guffawed at their goofy girl’s antics, shaking their heads at her silliness. Taking their laughter as a cue, the 5’4” teenager bent her legs and launched herself onto the bed right between Kya and Lin, barely giving them time to shift out of the way. Maneuvering her way under the covers, Thi poked her head out and cutely said, “Hi Mommy. Hi Mama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to snuggle with her mothers, so Thi brought Lin’s left arm and Kya’s right arm down over her chest, forming a v-shape. As though the women’s hands had their own conscience, they immediately clasped as Thi reached both of her hands up to hold onto their forearms. Glancing up at her mothers, she noticed a glance shared between them and narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”, she wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Replying with a warm smile, Kya said, “Nothing. It just seems as though I’ll be having a sleepless night with two snorers in my bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Lin always knew that whenever Thi got extra snuggly, she would try and spend the night in their bed. The girl naturally loved snuggling, but the days where she was extra clingy were few and far between. They didn’t want to create a habit of her not sleeping independently, and so far, they hadn’t allowed her to spend the night yet. Today though, they were willing to allow it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t snore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you did not just imply that I snore, woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys snore and you know it. According to my father, the great Guru Laghima once said, ‘Those who-’ ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww no!”, Lin and Thi cried out in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya just shrugged and replied with, “Fine. Fine. I’m not as good with these gurus as Tenzin is anyways.” She shared another glance with Lin before she cleared her throat and regarded the younger girl in a more serious tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey sweetie, would you mind sitting up for us please? Lin and I would like to ask you a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her eyebrows drawn together, Thi questioningly looked between them before wordlessly sitting up and leaning back against the headrest, mirroring Kya and Lin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha got on me detectives?”, she joked, trying to lighten the seemingly dampened mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly you’re not in trouble”, Lin retorted with a smirk, “But this is a genuine question we have for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay. What is it?”, she asked, more sober this time. She felt curious seeing the way both Kya and Lin seemed to be looking at her with anxiousness in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin looked at Kya, and received a nod of reassurance. They had both agreed that Lin would ask the big question since she was better at controlling her emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been with us for about a year and a half now so… we were wondering if it’s alright with you if we file for adoption. For you.”, Lin admitted. The past year and a half with Thi in their lives had been so tumultuous, but both she and Kya loved their journey with their girl more than they could ever formulate words for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thi didn’t know how to comprehend this. They actually wanted to adopt her? This had to be a joke of some kind or even a dream. Maybe she had somehow already fallen asleep while laying between them and was dreaming of this instant like she found herself dreaming of more often; however, looking back and forth between Kya and Lin, her mind told her that this was indeed reality and that they had indeed asked to adopt her. Her upper lip trembled slightly before she dropped her head, chin touching chest. She slid down the headrest a couple inches and leaned into Kya, her head on the older woman’s bosom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”, she asked, her voice cracking as her eyes pooled with unshed tears, threatening to overflow, “Are you guys being for real? Like for sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Thi began doubting her place with the two women. She often needed redirection and guidance, and although Kya had reassured her that it was perfectly acceptable, Thi was still a clingy person- far clingier than the average teenager should be. Things hadn’t started off well when she was first brought home by Kya, but their family dynamic had grown over time to that of true parents and child. Still though, what if they were holding secret grudges against her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya’s soft-spoken words pulled Thi out of her spiraling thoughts, “Yes sweetie. We are absolutely sure about this. You’ve shown us more about ourselves than we could’ve ever found out from each other. All the ups and downs we’ve had are just a part of our journey together. Thi, you being a part of our family would be such a blessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you guys would still adopt me even if I make you guys angry?”, she voiced her concern. Both women nodded with hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even when I accidentally drink all your coffee sometimes?”, she asked. She lifted her head and looked to Lin, who wordlessly nodded with an amused glint in her eye. The woman internally rolled her eyes. That girl liked her coffee exactly how Lin liked her coffee and there was no way Thi had ever </span>
  <b>accidentally</b>
  <span> finished off Lin’s cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even when I take really long showers?”, she asked again, looking up at Kya this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya chuckled and responded, “Even when you take showers so long I threaten to water bend the water back into the pipes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d never do that. You’d break the pipes and then Mommy would get super mad at you.”, the girl jokingly challenged, to which Lin levelled a jesting glare at Kya and quipped, “That I would. I better not come home to any broken pipes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thi giggled and leaned into Kya again, basking in the water bender’s comfort. She could feel Kya’s body shaking as the woman released a low chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”, Lin asked again. A minute part of her feared that Thi would answer negatively, “What do you think kiddo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thi took a moment to ruminate. She was ready for this. For so long, her only family had been her pro-bending teammates. Then came along Kya and Lin, as well as their own families, who had shown her nothing but love and support. She had a whole net of people who were there for her now, and she </span>
  <b>wanted</b>
  <span> to be there for them too. From her teammates, to Kya and Lin, and even the friends she made at school, she was </span>
  <b>wanted</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up straight this time, Kya and Lin’s gazes following her. She gave them each a smile and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d really like that… Okay”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simple and to the point. Thi wasn’t very touchy-feely in terms of words, and both parents knew that. Thi could see the love and happiness evident on their faces. Kya leaned over and kissed the teenager on the forehead, a tear sliding down her right cheek before she wiped it away. She held her daughter tight, thanking the spirits that Thi had accepted their request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin, usually carrying a stoic expression, smiled and patted Thi’s head in affection. Never in her life had she ever thought she would be blessed with having such an amazing daughter. She felt as though she had just trekked across the Si Wong Desert, and had been rewarded with a giant gourd of water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every challenging moment I’ve had so far with Thi, every wonderful moment I’ve had so far with Thi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lin thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so thankful I got to experience them.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thi’s voice, thick with emotion, broke through the silence, “This is the best day of my life.” She laughed, all while shedding a few tears. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.”, Thi admitted. She returned Kya’s hug before leaning over to Lin and hugging her. The girl let her tears flow freely, crying for the third time that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’m sleepy now.”, she blurted while wiping at her eyes with her hands, drawing laughter from both women. Leave it to Thi to shift the mood in less than a second. They could see that the teenager felt awkward being at the center of their adoration (even though she usually loved it) and were happy to change subjects. It was nearing midnight anyways, and although Thi usually fell asleep far after midnight, today’s emotions had been high, which all three of them tuckered out. Based on how Thi had been earlier and how she was now, Kya and Lin knew their girl would be crashing with them tonight. Like clockwork, Thi begged to sleep with them, proving both women's predictions correct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya, can I sleep with you guys tonight? Pleeeease?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms were wrapped around Kya’s midsection, and her bottom lip jutted out, with her eyes portraying the best puppy-dog imitation they had ever seen. It was a good thing she and Lin had already planned on letting her sleep with them tonight, because there was no way they would’ve been able to deny their girl with that pleading face. Thi hated being called cute, always displaying an expression of bravado, but to both women, she was nothing except cute right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. Only for tonight though. You brushed your teeth already right?”, Kya asked, and Thi nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What happened to asking the person who also sleeps in this bed?”, Lin teasingly quipped. Her eyebrow was raised in mock annoyance, contradicted by a small smile on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl turned her head towards Lin, her right cheek resting on Kya with her eyes squinted, and retorted, “You were just gonna agree with whatever Kya said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin relented, “You’re lucky tomorrow isn’t a work day, because you snore louder than Korra’s polar bear dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thi had another response on the tip of her tongue when Kya intercepted her, “Alright you two, let’s calm down. It’s bedtime now, not game day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya laughed softly at their banter before lifting up the blanket for Thi. The girl wordlessly slid down until she was laying down for Kya to tuck her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedtime for all of us.”, the woman said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otay.”, Thi softly replied, signifying her exhaustion. Today had taken a toll on all of them, as the girl’s eyes were already half-lidded by the time Kya and Lin looked down. Her words were starting to slur a little as Kya ran her fingers through the girl’s straight black hair, and breaths were starting to deepen as the time between each blink was lengthening. Soon, her lips were puckered into a small o-shape, indicating that she was closer to dream land than she was to being awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Thi opened her eyes slightly, though still squinting, and smiled, regarding Kya and Lin with, “Today was the best day of my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine too kiddo. Mine too”, Lin replied, looking fondly at the girl’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple more minutes, Thi spoke up again, this time with her eyes closed, “Kya? Lin? I love you guys.”, and promptly fell asleep, not even waiting for their reply. She already knew that those feelings were reciprocated, and felt no need to hear their response. They had overcome so many obstacles during their year and a half together, and Thi knew now that they loved her just as much as she had grown to love them. The long road she had come to know as “life” felt less daunting now that she had people she could look to for support. No longer was she blindly grasping at straws of disappointment. She had a support system. Guidance. Everything she had wanted for so long was now within reach. Thi felt so grateful for being granted a new life, a new leaf to turn over, and she thanked the spirits for such. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>ML-ML-ML-ML-ML</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kya and Lin felt as though they were floating in a dream. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes and wordlessly touched their foreheads together. Lin brought her hand up to cup Kya’s cheek and cried along with her, as they each reflected on how far along they had come in their lives. Thi was the greatest thing that had ever happened to them and they knew it would stay that way forever. The perceptive sixteen-year old brought so much happiness to their lives they hadn’t even realized they were missing, and had helped them grow just as much as they helped her. She was the missing piece that fulfilled an image so beautiful, even spirits couldn’t help but stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening their eyes, they gazed at each other before laughing softly. They were happier than ever before in their marriage and even happier now that their new addition had agreed to become official. They gave each other a kiss that conveyed their everlasting love before settling down underneath the blanket, each on an elbow, carefully, so as not to disturb their girl. Absorbing Thi’s beautiful features, they both leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, sweetie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying down facing Thi, they readjusted the blanket and each draped an arm over their teenager in a protective embrace. Reaching even further, they held each other’s waist, forming a cocoon around Thi, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber with only one thing on their minds: the unending love they had for their </span>
  <b>daughter</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: This was supposed to be out on New Year's Day, but I spent too long editing and second-guessing myself, so here it is on January 2, 2021. Close enough lolol.</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading that, and please provide any constructive criticisms that you guys have. Any suggestions at all will help a lot. See something weird about how I pace my story? Please tell me so, since I kinda feel like this oneshot moved at a pretty fast pace(?) Otherwise, any suggestions will help, like I said earlier hahaha.</p>
<p>Also I did better pacing myself in terms of writing this oneshot because it only took me one month to write in comparison to the other one I wrote, which was like 8(?) months?</p>
<p>If you guys want to ask me any questions, my tumblr is "rilesscott" lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>